Neutralna Ścieżka
thumb|Sans zostawiający wiadomość dla protagonisty na końcu Neutralnej ŚcieżkiNeutralna Ścieżka jest jedną z trzech głównych ścieżek w Undertale i tą, którą większość graczy powinna zobaczyć w ich pierwszej rozgrywce. Na tej ścieżce, ostatecznym bossem jest Photoshop Flowey, choć po pokonaniu go raz (bez wykonywania Prawdziwego Resetu), Flowey zniszczy tylko duszę Asgore'a, a jego walka zostanie pominięta, ponieważ będzie on wiedział, iż dusze zbuntują się przeciwko niemu. Bohater musi osiągnąć jedno z Neutralnych Zakończeń, by odblokować wydarzenia prowadzące do Prawdziwego Pacyfistycznego Zakończenia. Metoda To zakończenie występuje, gdy wymagania do Ludobójczej ani Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki nie zostały spełnione, lub jeżeli protagonista dąży Prawdziwą Pacyfistyczną Ścieżką podczas pierwszej rozgrywki. Istnieje wiele wersji tego zakończenia, ale we wszystkich do protagonisty dzwoni Sans i opowiada mu o dalszych losach Podziemia. Jednakże, to co powie zależy od tego jakie działania protagonista podjął podczas gry. Epilog Neutralnej Ścieżki We wszystkich neutralnych zakończeniach Alphys mówi protagoniście, że aby wydostać się na Powierzchnię będzie musiał zabić Asgore'a, aby zabrać jego DUSZĘ. Będzie mu ona potrzebna, ponieważ ludzka DUSZA jest zbyt słaba aby samotnie przedostać się przez barierę. We wszystkich epilogach neutralnej ścieżki: *Asgore nie żyje (przez protagonistę, Flowey'ego lub samobójstwo) *Flowey jest pokonany *Sześć ludzkich DUSZ zaginęło *Protagonista prawdopodobnie ucieka z Podziemia, a potwory pozostają uwięzione przez Barierę. Po krótkich napisach końcowych, Sans zadzwoni do protagonisty, aby zostawić mu wiadomość. Jeżeli określone wymagania zostaną spełnione, zacznie on od specjalnej kwestii. Zakończenia Toriel :Wymagania: Protagonista nie zabił Toriel. Toriel powraca na tron aby rządzić Podziemiem i uchwala nową politykę, według której wszyscy ludzie którzy wpadną do świata potworów nie będą traktowani z wrogością. To zakończenie jest rozgałęzione na trzy warianty: "Zakończenie Rodzinne", "Zakończenie Zdradzonej Undyne" oraz "Zakończenie Wygnanej Królowej". Zakończenie Rodzinne (Wadliwe Pacyfistyczne) :Wymagania: Protagonista zaprzyjaźnił się z Undyne i Papyrusem oraz zabił Asgore'a. Pomimo zniknięcia ludzkich DUSZ i tragicznej śmierci Asgore'a, Toriel pokrzepia mieszkańców Podziemia i mówi im aby się nie poddawać w beznadziei. Podobnie, Sans mówi protagoniście aby nigdy się nie poddawał. Wtedy połączenie zostaje przekazane Papyrusowi, który dumnie mówi o swojej nowej roli jako "KAPITAN STRAŻY KRÓLEWSKIEJ". Okazuje się że to rola figuranta, jako że Straż Królewska (której rolą było wcześniej szukanie ludzkich DUSZ) została rozwiązana. Jego jedyną prawdziwą funkcją jest pielęgnowanie ogrodu w zamku w Nowym Domu. Poprzedni kapitan Straży Królewskiej, Undyne, dołącza wtedy do rozmowy i wyjaśnia że znalazła nową pracę jako asystentka w laboratorium Alphys. Została także wyznaczona jako nauczycielka WF-u w nowej szkole Toriel; twierdzi, że może podźwignąć siedmioro dzieci. Następna część tego zakończenia różni się w zależności od tego, czy gracz miał randkę z Alphys. * Jeżeli protagonista nie miał randki z Alphys: Alphys staje się jeszcze bardziej wyalienowana. Jednakże, Undyne pewnie twierdzi że może pomóc Alphys w pokonaniu dręczących ją trudności. Undyne także przypomina protagoniście, że ona i inne potwory dużo poświęciły aby pomóc mu w powrocie do świata ludzi; dlatego też protagonista powinien docenić życie na Powierzchni tak bardzo jak to tylko możliwe sprawiając tym, że poświęcenie potworów nie pójdzie na marne. * Jeżeli protagonista miał randkę z Alphys: Undyne wciąga ją w rozmowę. Alphys najpierw uspokaja protagonistę mówiąc, że Mettatonowi nic się nie stało, a następnie wspomina że szuka nowego sposobu na uwolnienie mieszkańców Podziemia. Pracuje nawet ciężej, głównie dlatego że Toriel jest dużo bardziej wymagającym nadzorcą niż Asgore kiedykolwiek był. W tym momencie, Alphys/Undyne prosi Toriel o dołączenie do rozmowy; jednakże, Toriel mówi że jest zajęta, nie będąc świadomą że to z protagonistą toczy się rozmowa. Papyrus i Sans żartują że Toriel pewnie zajęłaby linię na kilka godzin gdyby tylko wiedziała że protagonista jest po drugiej stronie połączenia i mówią że "MAJĄ LITOŚĆ DO OCALENIA CIĘ OD NIEJ". Undyne, i Alphys jeżeli dołączyła do rozmowy, sugerują późniejsze oddzwonienie jako że Toriel z pewnością będzie chciała porozmawiać. Rozmowa zostaje zakończona przez Sansa mówiącego że bateria telefonu jest słaba, po czym wszyscy się żegnają. Zakończenie zdradzonej Undyne :Wymagania: Protagonista (nie) zaprzyjaźnił się z Undyne i zabił mniej niż dziesięć potworów, lub zniszczył Mettatona. Nie można się zaprzyjaźnić z Undyne jeżeli protagonista zabił kogoś przed spotkaniem z nią i Papyrusem. Toriel daje z siebie wszystko aby mieszkańcy Podziemia się nie poddawali pomimo ich ponurej sytuacji. Sans także mówi graczowi żeby się nie poddawał. Papyrus wtedy dołączy do rozmowy, przejmując ją do jej końca. Papyrus mówi, że u Undyne dzieje się kiepsko, jako że straciła pracę i dom, po czym dodaje że on i Sans się nią teraz zajmują. Sans zatrudnił ją w jego nielegalnym punkcie sprzedaży hot dogów w Hotland, mimo że Undyne nienawidzi tam pracować. Reszta połączenia ma trzy różne warianty w zależności od tego co zrobił gracz. Zaprzyjaźnienie się z Undyne spowoduje, że nienawidzi ona protagonisty jeszcze bardziej jako że nadszarpnął jej zaufanie zabijając kogoś. * Jeżeli protagonista nie zaprzyjaźnił się z Undyne: Undyne po prostu wini protagonistę za śmierć Asgore'a. Papyrus wspomina, że ma ona plan przejścia przez barierę i pokonania go; jednakże, myśli że plan ten jest nierealny, jednocześnie mając nadzieję że nie jest jako że znaczyłoby to że mógłby ponownie spotkać protagonistę, nawet jeśli musiałby z nim walczyć. Papyrus wtedy mówi protagoniście aby trzymał kciuki i utrzymywał kontakt aby ich plany były łatwiejsze. * Jeżeli protagonista zniszczył Mettatona (niezależnie od tego czy zaprzyjaźnił się z Undyne czy nie): Undyne jest załamana zniknięciem Asgora jak i Alphys. Mówi rzeczy takie jak "Nie mogłam jej ochronić", sugerując że mogła widzieć ciało Alphys (prawdopodobnie popełniła ona samobójstwo), i jest jej trudno cokolwiek zrobić. Papyrus sugeruje, aby spróbowała się zemścić na protagoniście, ona jednak odpowiada że "zemsta nie sprowadzi nikogo z powrotem". Oczywiście, Papyrus nie jest świadomy jej zemsty, więc prosi protagonistę aby sprowadził jej przyjaciół ponownie jako że Undyne kiepsko sobie radzi. * Jeżeli protagonista zaprzyjaźnił się z Undyne i po tym zabił potwory: Undyne nienawidzi się za zaprzyjaźnienie się z protagonistą jako że zabił on kogoś krótko po tym, jak się zaprzyjaźnili. Czuje się skrzywdzona, zdradzona i zła na siebie, oraz nie rozumie dlaczego zdecydowała się na przyjaźń z protagonistą. Mówi że wiedziała, jacy ludzi są ale nie była w stanie się powstrzymać przed zaprzyjaźnieniem się; przez jej błąd, jej ludzie zostali skrzywdzeni. Papyrus wtedy sugeruje graczowi, aby "NIGDY TU NIE WRACAŁ", jako że Undyne by go zabiła i nawet sama królowa jej przed tym nie powstrzyma. Połączenie kończone jest przez żegnającego się z protagonistą Papyrusa (na zawsze w trzecim przypadku). Zakończenie Wygnanej Królowej :Wymagania: Protagonista zabił 10 potworów, Papyrusa lub Undyne. Nowa polityka Toriel napotkała ostry sprzeciw, jako że protagonista zabił Papyrusa, Undyne lub niezliczoną ilość istot w Podziemiu, w wyniku czego jej poddani buntują się przeciw niej. * Jeżeli Undyne przeżyła: Undyne jest wściekła z faktu że Asgore został zabity, i jeżeli Mettaton także zginął, Alphys gdzieś zniknęła (podejrzewa się, że popełniła samobójstwo). Undyne kierowała rewoltą i wygnała Toriel z powrotem do Ruin. Sans komentuje, że Undyne jest bardziej zażarta w dążeniu do wojny z ludzkością niż Asgore. * Jeżeli Undyne została zabita: Toriel formalnie rezygnuje i powraca do Ruin po usłyszeniu o rebelii, sprawiając że Podziemie staje się niepewną i beznadziejną anarchią. Sans wspomina że zdecydował się na towarzyszenie Toriel kiedy powróciła do Ruin i przyniósł jej książki z biblioteki w Snowdin, aby nie musiała czytać wciąż jednych i tych samych. * Jeżeli Papyrus przeżył: Papyrus także towarzyszy Toriel w Ruinach i nawet gra z nią w gry. Zarówno Papyrus i Sans przekonali Toriel aby czasem wyszła z Ruin, tak długo jak któreś z nich zostaje z tyłu i wypatruje ludzi. Papyrus mówi, że uwielbia stać przed Królową i ćwiczy zostanie wspaniałą matką kiedy pojawi się jakiś człowiek (pewnie jest to nawiązanie do trailera z Greenlight, gdzie Papyrus pyta "CZY TO JA? JA JESTEM MATKĄ?"). Sans kończy połączenie mówiąc, że ma nadzieję że "rzeczy mają się lepiej" tam, gdzie protagonista jest. * Jeżeli Papyrus został zabity: Sans nazywa Toriel dobrą współlokatorką i wspomina, że mówi ona że chciałaby ponownie zobaczyć protagonistę. Sans nie ma serca powiedzieć Toriel, że to protagonista właśnie zabił jego brata, jako że to ona go chroniła, po czym kończy połączenie mówiąc "nigdy tu nie wracaj. nie jesteś tu mile widziany/a." Zakończenie Undyne :Wymagania: Protagonista zabił Toriel, lecz oszczędził Undyne. Undyne zasiada na tronie i zostaje władczynią Podziemia. Przeprowadza powszechną mobilizację i sposobi mieszkańców podziemia do wojny z ludźmi. Planuje przy okazji zgładzić protagonistę. Sans informuje gracza, że nie jest w stanie dodzwonić się do Toriel. Jeżeli gracz zabił wcześniej Papyrusa, uzna że ona nie żyje i że gracz jest za to odpowiedzialny, przekazując przy okazji mu, że "nie zapowiada się zbyt dobrze dla ciebie". Jeżeli Papyrus żyje, uzna że źle się czuje i nie ma jak się skontaktować. Jeżeli gracz zaprzyjaźnił się z Papyrusem, wtrąci się on w rozmowę i poinformuje bohatera, iż dostał się do Królewskiej Gwardii i że posiada "najważniejszą" pozycję, w której co prawda pełni funkcję maskotki, ale mimo wszystko jest z tego dumny. Zachęca protagonistę by wpadł w odwiedziny, wyrażając jednocześnie opinię, że Undyne najpewniej go zabije przy najbliższej sposobności, po czym dodaje że mimo wszystko warto zaryzykować. Zakończenie Mettatona :Wymagania: Protagonista zabił Toriel i Undyne, ale nie zabił Mettatona. Mettaton zostaje władcą Podziemia jako że Undyne zniknęła. Tworzy dystopijne społeczeństwo w którym pierze wszystkim mózgi swoim show telewizyjnym. Sans wspomina, że został jego agentem i przekazuje mu telefon. Mettaton ustanawia prawo według którego każdy człowiek, który spadnie do Podziemia może za darmo dołączyć do jego fan clubu. Mówi o wybudowaniu pomniku dla Alphys, po czym wspomina że "nie traktował jej wystarczająco dobrze". Następnie mówi, że chciał przeprosić Alphys i poprosić ją o pomoc w rządzeniu ale nigdzie nie mógł jej znaleźć, podkreślając to słowami "WIERZ MI. SZUKAŁEM." Jest to sugestia, że Alphys mogła popełnić samobójstwo lub też uciec, najpewniej do Prawdziwego Laboratorium. Mettaton prosi protagonistę, aby zawsze o nim myślał i kończy połączenie. Jeżeli Papyrus przeżył i gracz się z nim zaprzyjaźnił, włączy się do rozmowy twierdząc, że został drugim agentem Mettatona. Mówi, że sytuacja stała się dużo lepsza od przybycia protagonisty (poza faktem, że sytuacja jest beznadziejne a każdy kto nie oddaje czci Mettatonowi - znika), ale tęskni za Undyne i prosi protagonistę o powiedzenie jej "hej" jeżeli ją spotka. Zakończenie Papyrusa :Wymagania: Protagonista zabił Toriel, Undyne i Mettatona, ale nie zabił Papyrusa. W procesie eliminacji władcą Podziemia zostaje Papyrus, mimo faktu że to Sans wykonuje większość zadań. Sans mówi Papyrusowi że Asgore, Alphys, Mettaton i Undyne są na wakacjach. Podziemie się rozwija; produktywność wzrasta a Papyrus gotuje wszystkim spaghetti. Polityka wobec ludzi mówi, że nie można oceniać wszystkich ludzi jako dobrych albo złych. Tak czy siak, dostają puzzle. Po tym jak Sans wychodzi, Papyrus mówi że stresuje się swoimi nowymi obowiązkami władcy kiedy ludzie "CHCĄ SIĘ PODDAĆ" i że tęskni za swoimi przyjaciółmi; wspomina o tym, że "Undyne nigdy nie odbiera telefonu" i że "muszą naprawdę świetnie się bawić". Jednakże, Papyrus pociesza protagonistę mówiąc, że jest zdeterminowany aby "SPRAWIĆ ŻE WSZYSCY PODDADZĄ SIĘ W PODDAWANIU SIĘ", a także że ma nadzieję że wydostanie się z Podziemia i znowu będzie mógł spędzić trochę czasu z protagonistą. Psie Zakończenie :Wymagania: Główny bohater zabił Toriel, Papyrusa, Undyne i Mettatona. Żadne inne potwory nie zostały zabite, włączając Glyde i So Sorry. Mały, biały piesek rządzi podziemiem. Pies śpi na tronie nie robiąc absolutnie nic. O dziwo, jest to najlepsze życie dla każdego. Sans nie wspomina o tym, że protagonista zabił Papyrusa w tej rozmowie telefonicznej. Utwór "Dogsong" gra podczas rozmowy tak jak w Dirty Hacker Ending. Zakończenie bez przywódcy :Wymagania: Protagonista zabił wszystkich bossów i co najmniej jednego innego potwora. Podziemie pozostaje bez przywódcy i mniej zaludnione, sytuacja potworów jest bardzo zła. Nastrój jest ponury, a potwory czują, że umrą w Podziemiu, uwięzione w ciemności. Sans mówi, że nie jest władcą gdyż nie nadaje się do czegoś takiego. Następnie powie bohaterowi żeby "szedł do diabła". Jeśli zginęło mniej niż 20 zwykłych potworów, Sans zamiast tego powie tylko "do zobaczenia". Inny typ tego zakończenia, w którym każdy napotkany przeciwnik (lecz bez celowego wyzerowania licznika) został zabity, nazywany jest "Bezlitosnym Zakończeniem" lub "Neutralnym Bezlitosnym Zakończeniem". Dialogi w tym przypadku nie ulegają zmianom. Zakończenie Alphys :Wymagania: Protagonista kierował się Ludobójczą Ścieżką do Wodospadu, pokonał mini-bossów z Hotland i Undyne The Undying, lecz nie zdołał wyzerować licznika zabójstw przed walką z Mettatonem NEO. Zakończenie to jest nazywane "Prawie Ludobójczym Zakończeniem". Po pokonaniu Undyne The Undying wspomina ona o Alphys. Gdy gracz dojdzie do Laboratorium, nie spotka tam jej. Gdy Sans dzwoni do gracza, przekazuje słuchawkę do Alphys, która stała się nową władczynią Podziemia. Po śmierci Undyne, ogłosiła ewakuację innych potworów do bezpieczniejszego miejsca (prawdopodobnie Prawdziwego Laboratorium). Dzięki temu została uznana za bohaterkę i wybrano ją na nowego lidera. Pomimo dobrych umiejętności przywódczych, czuła ciągły niepokój. Po przeżyciu straty jej przyjaciół, kończy rozmowę, informując protagonistę, iż żałuje, że go nie zabiła, gdy miała taką możliwość. Niemożliwe Zakończenie (Dirty Hacker - Wstrętny Haker) :Wymagania: Gracz w jakiś sposób nie spełnia wymagań żadnego z powyższych zakończeń lub manipulował plikami gry. Z "Dogsong" grającym w tle, Sans mówi że nie ma pojęcia co protagonista zrobił aby otrzymać takie zakończenie, i wyjaśnia że ta rozmowa to rodzaj radzenia sobie gry z błędem. Sugeruje aby skontaktować się z deweloperem, tak aby mógł naprawić grę albo dodać kolejne zakończenie. Wtedy jednak Sans mówi "chociaż, prawdopodobnie... jesteś po prostu wstrętnym hakerem, nieprawdaż? tak, a teraz wynocha.", po czym się rozłącza. Pożegnanie Flowey'ego Jeżeli gracz oszczędził Flowey'ego, rozpocznie rozmowę na końcu ścieżki. Podobnie jak w przypadku Sansa, jego dialog zależny jest od zachowań gracza. * Jeżeli gracz zabił niektóre potwory, Flowey zastanawia się czy zabijanie jest sensowne i czy gracz byłby w stanie ukończyć grę bez potrzeby zabijania innych, oraz że nie zabije Asgore, ewentualnie dając protagoniście "szczęśliwe zakończenie". * Jeżeli gracz wczyta na nowo zapis i ponownie aktywuje neutralne zakończenie, Flowey zastanawia się czy gracz chce się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, następnie obraża go, twierdząc że obchodzi go tylko jedna osoba, a resztą się nie przejmuje. * Wczytanie i przejście zakończenia po raz trzeci sprawia, że Flowey pyta protagonistę czy planuje otworzyć fanklub dla niego, następnie informuje go, aby przekazał Papyrusowi tę wieść, gdyż on rozważał tą propozycję już dawno temu. Uważa również, że Papyrus to dobra osoba do manipulacji i że szybko mu się nie znudził. * Czwarty restart sprawia, że Flowey żartuje o tym fanklubie i każe mu, aby nie mówił o niczym Sansowi, gdyż uważał, że to on powoduje te wszystkie resety. * Piąty restart sprawia, że Flowey uważa, iż protagoniście się nudzi i zwyczajnie czeka na jego odpowiedź. Ostatecznie odmawia dalszej rozmowy. * Za szóstym razem Flowey pyta się gracza czy nie ma niczego ważniejszego do roboty. * Jeżeli gracz nie zabije nikogo, Flowey przekazuje mu, że zakończenie się nie zmieniło i że powinien rozważyć przyjaźń z Papyrusem, Undyne i Alphys. * Jeżeli gracz ponownie zabije potwory, Flowey uzna, że zabójstwa są w porządku, ale krytykuje go za to, iż doszedł tylko do połowy celu. * Jeżeli gracz nikogo nie zabije, Flowey pyta się go dlaczego jest dla niego taki miły i proponuje mu "lepsze zakończenie" poprzez zawarcie przyjaźni z Papyrusem, Undyne i Alphys. * Jeżeli gracz zaprzyjaźnił się z wszystkimi, lecz nie odwiedził Prawdziwego Laboratorium, Flowey radzi protagoniście, aby spotkał się z Alphys. * Jeżeli gracz widział epilog, a następnie zagrał w grę od nowa i zabił Asgore, Flowey narzeka na protagonistę, że nie traktuje niczego poważnie, ponieważ jego celem miało być zawarcie przyjaźni z Papyrusem, Undyne i Alphys. * Jeżeli gracz opuści Ludobójczą Ścieżkę podczas gry, Flowey skrytykuje gracza za to, iż był na drodze do zwycięstwa, lecz zepsuł swoje zadanie. Zastanawiał się czy potwory nie szykowały zemsty na nim, bądź chciał dać im jeszcze chwilę szczęścia, zanim pozbędzie się ich wszystkich. Flowey kończy rozmowę, przekazując mu, że "czeka na niego". Ciekawostki * Nie wiadomo dokładnie w jaki sposób protagoniście udaje się opuścić Podziemie, jako że Flowey zniszczył DUSZĘ Asgore'a, w wyniku czego protagonista ma tylko ludzką DUSZĘ; oznacza to, że nie powinien on być w stanie opuścić Podziemia. de:Neutrale Route en:‎Neutral Route es:Ruta Neutral fi:Neutraali loppu fr:‎Route Neutre ja:‎Neutral Route pt-br:‎Rota Neutra ru:Нейтральный путь uk:Нейтральний Шлях zh:中立路線 Kategoria:Ścieżki